


Save me from falling

by Junior4132



Series: Save me from my self [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blow Jobs, Breakups, Burning, Comfort, Cutting, Don't read if can't handle, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Self-Harm, Sex, couple arguments, highschool, make ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junior4132/pseuds/Junior4132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is in a  abusive relation ship with gamzee.John lives with his cousin Jake because his dad is never really home and Jake's grandmother died. Dave and Dirk move to Washington to live with their cousin and aunt, Rose and her mother. Dave and John slowly build up a friend ship, John just suffers more from gamzee because he hangs out with someone else. John turned to a razor to help with his depression. Gamzee starts cheating on John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save me from falling

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this, if you can't handle this then... sorry! I am not promoting you or anyone to self harm or eating disorders!

John looked out his window, he was looking up at the moon. John had hi left arm out, sleeve rolled up. Razor in his right hand, shaking. John was thinking about it, "Should i?" John whispered to himself. John had dry and new hot tears streaming down his face. "No will save me, no one will ever care. No will ever notice. No one will... they'll all let me fall. " John looked down at his clean arm. John put the razor over his arm, "I'm sorry.." John whispered as he went across his arm. He watched as it opened, he smiled softly. He went again, "Stupid", Again, "Faggot". "Stupid, ugly, weak, worthless, pathetic, no good, slut, whore, nobody.." John looked down at his arm, covered in cuts. He hugged his body, he grabbed his i pod and put on kingdom come my the civil wars. John looked down at his arm, he hugged it. John fell onto his bed and fell asleep. John woke up, he looked at his arm. It was wrapped up, John froze. John wondered if Jake wrapped it up. He sat up and looked at a note on his bed side table.It also had a necklace by it, a broken wing. He opened it up and started reading it.

 

"Dear John,

 

I wrapped up your cuts, if you wanna know who this is, it's not Jake.  
You don't know me, but i know you. You're safe, and i will keep you safe from now on.

 

I am your savior, your guardian angel, from here on out,  
D.S."

John looked at it, he didn't know what to think, or say. John grabbed a long sleeve, he's glad it's winter and he has an excuse to wear long sleeve's. John walked out of his room, he left the necklace in his room. John went down stairs to see Jake on the phone, and making breakfast. John knew who Jake was on the phone with, his boyfriend. Jake has A LOT of problems, mostly at school. Jake was only really happy when he would talk with his boyfriend, Dirk. John was glad Jake had someone there for him. Jake was talking to Dirk about him coming down to live with Rose, his cousin and his little brother. John walked to the table as food was set in-front of him. "Okay, see you in a bit, love you bye," Jake hung up. "I thought the were coming next week?" "Nope, they came up this morning, and after this, we are going over." "Can't i stay home alone?" "Pleeeeasssseee" "Alright fine." "Okay! after this go put on some pants and a sweater or jacket. Jake ate quickly, John finished and went up to his room and put on jeans and a sweater. He walked out and Jake was ready, skinny jeans and a sweat shirt on. John walked out and the walked to roses house, two blocks away. Jake knocked on the door, Dirk opened it and hugged Jake. John walked pass them and walked in. Dirk picked Jake up and carried him to his new room. John shook off what's gonna happen. A blond, tall, boy walked over to him. "You're John?" "Yes." "Cool, i'm Dave Strider" The words hit John hard, he never knew what had coming for him.


End file.
